gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes"
The RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (aka Zephyranthes, GP01, Unit 1) is a prototype general-purpose mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA series. It was piloted by Kou Uraki. Technology & Combat Characteristics As described in the Master Grade model manual and MS Encyclopedia, at the conclusion of the One Year War, the Federation started the Gundam Development Project, aimed at creating mobile suits superior to those that Zeon had developed. The RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" was the second of five prototypes Gundam type mobile suit completed under this plan. The RX-78GP01 was designed to be able to operate under any condition on earth or in space. To that end, its design is superficially similar to the other RX series Gundams. Unlike previous suits, this was one of the first to re-introduce the core fighter concept in its design, utilizing the recently developed FF-XII Core Fighter II as the cockpit. Though the GP01 is operable in both Earth and outer space, it needs to be configured for each environment before battle by using the appropriate Core Fighters. Otherwise, the GP01 will suffer from a lack of balance and become near impossible to pilot. One major innovation in the RX-78GP01's arsenal was the addition of a beam rifle that used a removable energy capacitor called e-pac. Previous beam rifle designs had the energy capacitor integrated into the rifle directly, resulting in the rifle becoming dead weight once the capacitor was depleted. With e-pac, a beam rifle can be used as long as the pilot has a ready supply of replacement e-pacs. The RX-78GP01 has three e-pacs (one mounted on the rifle, two held in reserve on the shield) in its normal deployment configuration. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Standard head-mount CIWS. ;*A.E.Blash·XBR-L-83d/Du.02 Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are stored in the backpack and hand carried in-use. They also serve as beam guns in core fighter form. ;*BOWA XBR-M-82-05H Beam Rifle :The BOWA XBR-M-82A-05H beam rifle is the standard rifle for the Zephyranthes, power rated at 1.5 MW. It uses the new "e-pac" technology, which is a replaceable energy capacitor. Thus, when the beam rifle runs out of energy, swapping the e-pac with a new one allows the rifle to be usable again. :;*Jutte ::Mounted on the underside of the Zephyranthes' beam rifle, it is a small beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers. It allows the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*HFW-GMG・MG79-90mm Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :Technically a large rocket launcher, it fires 360mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon, but it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. ;*YHI FH-X180 180mm Cannon :Developed by Yashima Heavy Industries as a long-range weapon for use in 1G environment. It has an alternate model number: "NFHI·GMCa-type.09/". Its design is thought to have referenced the Zimmad Corporation’s ZIM/M-T-K175C Magella Top Cannon. It uses a six-round box magazine that is inserted into the top. ;*RX·VSh-023F/S-04712 Shield :As with most other mobile suits, the Zephyranthes carries a physical shield for defense on its left arm. Two spare e-pacs could be stored behind the shield. ;*10-tube Missile Launcher :A hand-carried weapon originally used by the RAG-79 Aqua GM for amphibious combat, it contained a set of missile launchers and two large torpedoes. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The GP01 features a core block system that allows the cockpit and main engines to eject in the form of a fighter plane, preserving the pilot's life and vital combat data. ;*Chobham Armor :The Chobham armor was a series of add-on heavy armor plates attached to the body of the GP01. Though it enhanced the GP01's defensive capabilities, it weighs down the suit tremendously. ;*Aqua Equipment :For amphibious combat, the GP01 could be outfitted with armor components that allowed it operate underwater. These components contained hydrojets to help in underwater movement and sets of missile launchers on the shoulders. History The RX-78GP01 was taken to Australia's Torrington Base for terrestrial testing, where it was commandeered by (and later assigned to) Federation ENS (later LTJG) Kou Uraki in his effort to retrieve the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". The GP01 was heavily damaged while defending the Albion from an attack by Cima Garahau's marine corp., the Cima Fleet. The Gundam was recovered and sent to Anaheim Electronics to undergo a massive upgrade into the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern. Variants ;*RX-78GP01-ST Strike GP01 ;*RX-78GP01Fa Gundam "Zephyranthes Full Armor" Gallery Fagp01.jpg|Gundam GP01 (Full Armor equipment): illustration by Masato Natsumoto Rebellion gp01 aqua.jpeg|Gundam GP01 (Aqua Type): illustration by Masato Natsumoto Gp01 aqua.jpeg|Gundam "Zephyranthes" Aqua Type RX-78GP01(GUNDAM GP01) head.jpg|Head unit rx-78gp01-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle HFW-GR-MR82-90mm_machine_gun.jpg|90mm Machine Gun Rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper Bazooka Rx-79g-cannon.jpg|180mm cannon rx-78gp01-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber rx-78gp01-shield.jpg|Shield GP01 specification and performance.jpg|Data display from Gundam Evolve Vol.4 GP01 head.jpg|Specification from Gundam Evolve Vol.4 Rx78gp01_p01_BeamSaber_0083OVA_episode1.jpg|Prepares to strike with Beam Saber (from Gundam 0083 OVA) Rx78gp01_p02_90mmMachineGun_0083OVA_episode3.jpg|Armed with 90mm Machine Gun and Shield (0083 OVA) Rx78gp01_p03_Kinbareid_0083OVA_episode4.jpg|Armed with Beam Rifle and Shield, pursuing Zeon Remnant's Kimberlite Force with GM Custom (center) and GM Cannon II (left) (0083 OVA) GP01-archive-weapons.jpg Gundam-'Zephyranthes'.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File GP01 Gundam Zephyranthes designs.jpg|Designs zephyranthes.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game RX-78GP01 Gundam Zephyranthes BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga Rebellion.jpg|Full Armor Gundam GP01 as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion 0083 Rebellion Chapter 07.jpg GP01 Rebellion.jpg gp01chobam.jpg Rebellion 1.jpg Rebellion 2.jpg Gunpla oldGundamGP01.jpg|1/144 Original RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (1991): box art Hguc-rx78gp01.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (2000): box art RG Box - GP01 Zephyranthes.jpg|1/144 RG RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (2013): box art Mg-rx-78gp01.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (1997): box art Pg-rx-78-gp01-gundam.jpg|1/60 PG RX-78GP01 "Gundam GP01/Fb" (2003): box art Gsystemgp01.jpg|G-SYSTEM's 1/48 RX-78GP01 "Zephyranthes" (2001): promo materials RG GP01 MagScan.jpg|1/144 RG RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" (2013): promo materials Gundam-Zephyranthes-021.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01 "Zephyranthes" Gundam-Zephyranthes-022.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01 "Zephyranthes" Gundam-Zephyranthes-023.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01 "Zephyranthes" Bst.jpg|1/144 RX-78GP01 Gundam GP01-Bst "Space Speed Booster" model conversion Action Figures MSiA_rx78gp01_USVersion_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-78GP01 Gundam GP01" (North American original release; 2002): package front view MSiA_rx78gp01_AsianRemold_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-78GP01 Gundam GP01 (Second Version)" (Asian release; 2003): package front view GFF_0003_GundamGP01_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0003 "RX-78GP01 Gundam Zephyranthes" (2001): package front view GFF_0003_GundamGP01_box-back.jpg|GFF #0003 "RX-78GP01 Gundam Zephyranthes" (2001): package rear view GFF_GPSeries_01-02A-03S-04G_ProductSample.jpg|Size comparison of GFF's GP-series MS figures. From left: Gundam GP01 (#0003), Gundam GP02A (#0008), Gundam GP03S (#0034), and Gundam GP04G (#0010). RobotDamashii-GundamGP01.jpg|Robot Damashii RX-78GP01 Gundam GP01 Ver. A.N.I.M.E. (2019) Notes and Trivia *Like the rest of the GP0X series of mobile suits, Zephyranthes is named with a flower theme. Its name is derived from Ζέφυρος (Zephyrus), the Greek god of the west wind, and ἄνθος (anthos), meaning flower, referring to the slender stalks. In the Language of Flowers, it could mean "I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you". The last two are part of Kou Uraki's character - the failure to stop Anaval Gato, his desire to get back the GP-02 and, when the suit is upgraded to the Full Burnern, to make up for his childish mistakes. *The GP01 Zephyranthes and Zephyranthes Full Burnern are not in Super Robot Wars 64 even though the Stardust Memories storyline is in the game. Thus, Kou Uraki pilots a common RGM-79 GM before using the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium". *Like the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis," the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" was designed by accomplished anime creator and mechanical designer, Shoji Kawamori, creator of the Macross series. References Gundam Mechanics - II 94.jpg|Design and information (from Gundam Mechanics Volume 2) External Links *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP01 ガンダム試作1号機 "ゼフィランサス"